


Anime Character X Reader

by otakuslayer6089



Category: Anime and Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuslayer6089/pseuds/otakuslayer6089
Summary: let's just say some random anime oneshot, request is open. i know this work gonna be some bad thing people don't wanna read so yea..... enjoy (?)





	Anime Character X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> im still new here so please forgive me for some mispelling and wrong using of words (welp)

Takatora Fujimoto,  
oh how hate you see that guy.  
even though he work in the same hospital as you.  
even though he is Midori's comrades.  
you Hate him.  
but somehow you can't take your eyes off him.

(Name)(Last Name).  
22 Years old.  
Work as a Doctor in the same hospital as Midori.  
Like : Sweets  
Hate : Takatora Fujimoto.

"(Name)-Senseiiiiiiiiii"

your morning starts with a screaming man running towards you while holding a candy

"here's a candy for you (Name)-Sensei! i made it this morning!"  
"hmph no need. but since it's a sweets i will take it, thank you Fujimoto-san."  
"uwahhhhhhh your welcome (Name)-Sensei!"  
"now go away shoo"  
"ehhh?!! okay then..." 

the white haired doctor then walked away with sulking face that hopes you would notice but whatever the problem you wouldn't be care.

"(Name)-Sensei!"

you suprised and almost drop your candy from your mouth,

"how shameful of you to eat a candy sensei!"  
"aa...a.... sorry...i..i...w-"  
"it's okay sensei, next time don't do that again. and you are so cute when you are so shy sensei" the nurse squeal as she leave you with a red tomato face.

well have to admit it but you are such a shy person but you can be sadistic sometimes, you only can talk normal with your friends and the patient. You always wanted to talk normally with everyone because being shy is such a burden like you have trouble going to the convenience store and cafe things like that. But you still have Midori, you're friend since you were 5. You open the door to his office and just stand there until Midori notice you.

"(Name)-chan, it's rare to see you here. What Happened?"  
"Masa-kun,"  
"yes (Name)-chan?"  
"after our work finished, meet me at the cafe near the bus station. I have something to talk.."  
"okay then."

Little you know, the white haired man was there the whole time and dumbfounded when hearing you talking with Midori. The white haired man has a crush on you and seeing you want to talk to Midori about something hurt his heart, he was jealous even though Midori is a person he respect, he don't like it but, he can't be silent forever so he decide to ask something to Midori.

"Midori-san! what do you feel about (Name)-Sensei?"  
"hm.. about (Name)?"  
"yes!"  
"nothing special.. Me and (Name)-chan is a Childhood friend that's all"  
"oh..."  
"fujimon, do you like her?"  
"e...eh?!!!!! what do you mean Midori-San?!"  
"you like her don't you?"  
"actually i do... but, i feel like she hates me. Midori-san what should i do?!"  
"i guess i have an idea.."

"late..."

you drink your coffee angrily, you never guess that Midori will be late.

"sorry i'm late (Name)-san!"  
"i swear to god Masa-ku-......Fujimoto?"  
"a...anooo... Midori-san said he have a urgent bussinenes so he send me here..."

swear to god you gonna kill Midori, you know that he do this on purpose, he's that kind of people afterall

"okay then, sit down Fujimoto"  
"um..... yes!"  
"so... Recently i have this stra-"  
"wait!!!! (Name)-san is it okay for you telling something personal to me?!"  
"there's no other choice! at least you can keep some secret don't you!"  
"yes i can!!!!"  
" at first i though it's normal but, recently it's been really weird.."  
"weird?"  
"yes... everytime i see, talk and interact with him, my heart beats faster and it's weird.."  
"(Name)-san... it's called love, why don't you just confessed to him?"  
"it's embrassing!"

Fujimoto's heart slowly breaking by talking to you. but, since he decided to come here then he must become strong.

"Fu...fujimoto.."  
"yes (Name)-san?"  
"l...li...like.."  
"what? i can't hear you (name)-san"  
"I LIKE YOU"  
"E...EHHH?!!!!!!"  
"ANSWER MY CONFESSION YOU IDIOT!"  
"I... I LIKE YOU TOO (NAME)-SAN!"  
"eh? you like me too?"  
"of course i do (name)-san!"  
"call me (Name)"  
"okay (Name)"  
"let's go back now"  
"eh?... i mean Yes!"

curse Midori but you have to thanked him too but still curse him, but walking home with fujimoto wasn't a bad idea either you thought.

"so..(Name).. are we d....da.....dating?"  
"of course"

you can see the taller man's face is reddening. you smile as you feel your cheeks warm up.

well let's say Midori's idea is not to bad isn't it?


End file.
